Making Amends
by Rohan's Doctor
Summary: A/U Ron cheats on Hermione, but she has no where to go. In order to make amends, Draco offers her a place to stay.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is TOTALLY A/U. same characters, but no magic. Read, review, enjoy.

Making Amends

CH1

Draco POV:

"Listen, Draco." said Harry, angrily barging into my office. "We've known each other for how long? 13 years? And you still can't find it in you to wish Hermione a happy birthday? All you do is tell her is to 'brush that rats nest'? Christ, Malfoy, she cried all night! Couldn't you've shut up for once?" Harry glaring at me the entire time.

"Well..." I said, stretching my hands behind my head, and kicking my feet up onto my desk. "I was just stating the truth. Honesty IS the best policy, you know." "Harry snarled in anger, and then lunged forward and yanked me toward him. He growled, "Watch it, Malfoy. She's my best friend, and doesn't need this crap from you." He then shoved me back into my chair, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I slumped forward and put my face into my hands, my elbows resting on the desk. Harry Potter and I had gone to high school and college together, and now work in the same department, in the FBI. Oh, did I forget to mention his trusty sidekick Ronald Weasley was here too? Or Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger? Yeah, them. From the first moment I set eyes on them, I knew that they were stupid little goody-two-shoes. Well, Granger at least. And so, the rivalry started. Ever since the first day of 9th grade, we've hated each other. I went to college to get away from them, only to find that they were in the dorm room next to me, Weasley and Potter were on my right, Granger in the room across from me. You know, I've always wondered whether Potter and Weasley had a Bromance thing going on…. Anyways, I went into the FBI. Lo and behold, there they were. The golden trio. I didn't want to give up my job because of them, and neither did they. So we came to an agreement. Kind of. The details are still sketchy. Anyway, yesterday was Grangers birthday. And no, I did not get her anything. Actually, Harry's description of yesterday was fairly accurate. She and I are partners. Unwillingly, mind you. So we've gotten closer. By, like, centimeters. Scratch that, millimeters. Ah, hell with it. We still hate each other. I, along with the rest of the floor, would consider it a miracle if we went 24 hours without ending up nearly tearing each other's throats out. And now Harry wanted me to be nice to her? Frickin perfect. I dropped my head onto my desk, groaning.

After a couple minutes of wallowing in self-pity and anger, I checked the time. Wait, what? 5 o'clock! Yes! I'm free! I leaped up and grabbed my jacket and keys, sprinting out of my room, carefully avoiding the snarl that I heard from Harry. I hurried down the stairs and into the lobby. After a quick nod at the receptionist, I walked into the parking garage. "Speak of the devil." I muttered to myself. Hermione Granger was standing in the parking garage, leaning against the Weasels car, arms crossed, looking pissed. She looked up at me when she heard my footsteps, then returned to her sulking, looking, if possible, more angry. "Uhh...Granger?" I said hesitantly, trying not to provoke her further. She ignored me. "Gra- Hermione?" I said, louder this time. She looked up, surprised. "Listen..." I said, coming to stand in front of her, "Sorry about what I said yesterday. I just...I dunno. I'm sorry though." She snorted.

"Yeah right. The day I'll believe your sorry is the day I kiss you." she said, rolling her eyes. I was slightly surprised. I didn't show it, of course. I'm a Malfoy, after all. But she was much more...harsh today than she usually was. Covering up my hesitation, I asked with a smirk, "That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" She just sent me another death glare and continued to brood in silence. "Speaking of," I said, though this had no correlation whatsoever, "Why are you here? I mean, you weren't at work, and you're just standing against your boyfriend's car. Couldn't you sit in it or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning back against the car next to her and crossing my arms. "Ex." she said quietly. "Ex-boyfriend. As of..." she checked her watch "5 hours and 10 minutes ago."

"Huh?" I said, totally lost

"A 'friend' of his called. Telling him she was pregnant. With his kid." She said, looking down. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh..." I said, not sure what to say. I'm terrible around crying girls. There she was, standing in front of me, a single tear running down her face, and I couldn't do anything. This was how my relationship with Daphene had ended too. She came home one day, announcing she was pregnant. She hadn't realized, though, that the day it was conceived was when I was on a weeklong business trip. That relationship ended quickly. I was about to tell her this, when suddenly, the door from the lobby opened. We both looked to see who it was. After a couple seconds, I allowed myself to mentally grin evilly. Why? Ronald Weasley had just entered the garage.

Hope you enjoyed it! Read, Subscribe, Review, Favorite, anything

-Dobz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Unbeta-ed…..anyone interested? PM me

A/N2 They live in America…..cause of the whole FBI thing…yyeeaaahhhhh…..

Draco POV 

She pushed herself off the car, and started walking slowly forward, a sugary smile plastered to her face. "Why hello Ronald." his eyebrows scrunched up as he stepped toward her, letting the door shut behind him. "Hi?" he answered hesitantly, taking out his keys. "What's up?" "Oh, nothing" she said, the sickly sweet smile still plastered to her face. "Because if something were going on, I'm sure you'd tell me, right?" Ron rolled his eyes, not sensing the tension. "Seriously 'mione? If this is about that ski trip again, I told you, Trish and I are just friends." he smiled at her, and started walking past her, until she sidestepped in front of him. "Really?" she said, feigning innocence. At this point, I was moving slowly backward, trying not to be seen by Ron or Hermione. I knew Ron would throw a hissy fit if he saw me, and good ol' Grange would punch me in the face for no apparent reason. You see, when Granger gets mad, she gets PISSED. And I was normally the victim of her anger. Fun, I know. Her voice cut across my thoughts, "When she called at noon, she was convinced that you were a little more than friends..." she said, tilting her head slightly. "What?" Ron replied, scratching his neck, and looking around, finally catching sight of me. "Wha- Hey!" he exclaimed, pushing Hermione to the side. "What are you doing here?" He snarled, stalking toward me. "Trying to get a nice laugh in?" He reached me, and started to raise his hands, presumably to try to shove me. I knocked his hands out of the way, and held my ground. "Not at all, Weasley. Merely empathizing with Hermione." Ron whipped his head around to look at her, only to grimace at the glare he was still receiving. "You see, dear Ginger, I was put through the same situation not so long ago. You know, your 'significant other' cheating on you" I arched my eyebrow as I finished the sentence, pausing to let my words sink in. "Not only that," I continued, "But the pregnancy as well. Hermione and I have a lot in common right now." As he looked up to meet my eye, I continued, "you know, our….EX 'partners' both getting pregnant, or getting someone…..I believe her name was Trish? Pregnant." I saw a look of surprise on her face, before the stony expression set back in. His eyes widened as his head whipped back and forth between Hermione and I. Her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation…Or a chance to hit him, whichever came first, I was sure. "I- I- what?" he stuttered, still looking between us, a look of horror on his face. "I wouldn't cheat on Hermione! Especially not with Trish!" This was the breaking point for Hermione. She stepped forward, raised her arm, and slapped him across the face with enough force that he staggered backwards. I winced, knowing how much that had to hurt. "HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled, fisting his collar, "YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SAY THAT YOU WERENT CHEATING ON ME?" She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I trusted you." She continued, in an eerily calm voice. "I trusted you, and this is what you do to me? You go and get my friend pregnant?" she opened her eyes, and locked gazes with him. "I trusted you." She sneered, and let go of his collar, bringing her hands to rest on her hips. "Leave. Get out of my sight." She said, shaking her head slightly, a hint of the sneer still present. He faltered, not wanting to leave her. "GO!" she screamed pushing hum into his car. "GO! Go back to Trish, your lover!" Just go!" he scrambled into his car, and took off, afraid of another attack. She stood there, swaying slightly, when the tears started running down her face. Oh, no no no no! She's crying! Crap! I looked around, hoping a box of tissues would magically appear, but no such luck. I'm TERRIBLE around crying girls, so it just figures that the one girl that I happen to be enemies with, is the one that has to start bawling. What I didn't expect, though, was when she launched herself into my arms. I stood there, awkwardly rubbing circles into her back, as she cried. I lost track of how long we stood there, not talking, just her choking sobs echoing through the garage. After some time, I broke the silence. "Um, Gra…Hermione?" She didn't respond, just burying her head into my chest. "Hermione?" I tried again, "Do you…Do you want a ride home?" She took a deep breath, and pulled out of my arms, wiping her eyes. "Yeah.." she said, her voice weak. "The closest hotel is fine" Realization dawned on me. She had been living with Weasel. She didn't have anywhere now. Don't say it Don't say it Don't say- "You can stay at my place for a couple weeks, 'til you find a place of your own, if you want" I said Don't say it! Why, brain, Why? She looked up, startled. "Oh, shut up." I said, avoiding her eyes. "I know I'm not the most hospitable person, but I do have a heart, okay?" I said, frowning slightly. "Thanks…" she whispered… still gazing up at me. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey, sorry I haven't been updating recently. AP testing in 2 weeks, I'm about to die from the amount of homework. So I'm taking a break, and going you another installment! After the middle of June, I should be able to update a lot more, along with some new one-shots. Check out my other stories, and, as always, read & review! I also need a BETA. Interested? PM me :)  
>-Dobz<p>

Reminder: Ron drove away, Hermione cried, Draco offered her a room at his house, she accepted.

"Come on." I said, walking towards my car, and unlocking it. I nodded toward the passenger seat. "Get in." I climbed in, and started the car. "So, I think, since we're...uh...living together now, we should have a...truce...so to speak." I started saying, knowing that an agreement would be the only thing to keep us from murdering each other. I continued, "so, we'll be civil to each other, I'll try not to provoke you or anything..." then I noticed…She wasn't even in the car. "Granger?" I said, opening my door, and jumping out, looking for her. If she didn't have tear tracks running down her face, I would have laughed at her expression. She was staring, star-struck, at my car, as if it was a magic wand or something. "Granger," I said, smirking, "it's just a car."

"Just a car?" she whispered, "Just...a...car?" louder. "Just. A. Car... Malfoy, this is a freaking Aston Martin One-77! It costs over a million dollars! How the heck did you get this?" She looked like she was ready to kill someone...this is quite amusing, really...  
>"What about it?" I responded, nonchalantly, just to set her teeth on edge, "I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys get what they want. And I wanted it." I shrugged, and got back in, trying not to smirk. She opened her door, and slowly climbed in, as if she thought it was about to vanish. I started the car, and pulled out onto the road, heading back to my (our?) house. She was still looking at the car with a dazzled expression. "So Granger..." I said, about to ask her how she knew this car, when she cut me off.<br>"Hermione. My name is Hermione."  
>"And my names Draco. Why?" I responded, confused.<br>"If we're going to live together, we should have a truce...and agreement." she said, almost copying my earlier speech. "And we should be civil to each other. I'll call you Draco and you call me Hermione." she looked to me for approval. I just shrugged, saying, "Whatever. But this could take some time to get used to, so don't kill me if I call you Granger." she have a short nod, agreeing.  
>"Crap!" I muttered, almost missing my turn. Out of my peripherals, I could see the reproachful look on her face. I rolled my eyes. If living with her meant no swear words, even the elementary ones, I could already tell this wasn't going to work. "Almost there." I said, a little louder, taking another right, onto my street. We continued in silence, Granger admiring the scenery outside her window. Approaching the driveway, I took another left, then glanced at her again, to see her reaction. Never before, had I been so glad I could mask my emotions, because for the second time in 10 minutes, the look of awe was on her face. I pulled up to the wrought iron gate, crested with a dark, spiky 'M'. Pulling up to the intercom, I heard Peter's voice, with the usual,<p>

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. How may I help you?"  
>"It's me." I said, answering his question, and held out my finger for the print scanner. I put on the smuggest face I could muster, as the gates opened ominously, Granger's mouth still hanging open. I pulled forward, and started down the long road leading to my house.<p>

As I rounded the hill in front of my house, I couldn't help but marvel at the perfect timing. The fountain in front of my house had chosen that moment to start the jets in the center, as well as along the perimeter. The lights along the base of the manor illuminated the sides, casting shadows from the various balconies and windowsills. Pillars lined the short staircase that led up to the thick oak doors, and peter was waiting out front to greet me. I pulled up in front, and one of the drivers opened my door, and took the keys from me. I walked around to Granger's side, and opened the door for her. "Welcome," I said, finally smirking, and gesturing to the manor behind me, giving a miniature bow, "to my _humble _abode."


	4. Chapter 4

HERMIONE POV

_I can't believe it. I just. Can't. Believe it. A mansion? Really? Is this karma, finally catching up with me? I mean, I didn't think my shower singing was THIS bad! First Ron- _

I froze, halfway out of the car. Ron. I had almost forgotten all about him. Tears welled up in my eyes; I blinked quickly a couple times. Of all people, I was not going to let DRACO MALFOY of all people see me cry twice, no siree. But Ron. I am a generally level-headed person, and for me to…to react like that…well, it just proves how much I cared about him. And how bad he had trampled over my heart. I think I had known, though, that something was going on…The day that he came back from that Ski trip…

"Granger!" Malfoy called from the bottom of the steps.

I started. "Hermione!" I said, correcting him. I climbed out of the car, hesitating.

_What're you doing, Hermione? This is the boy that despises you! That thinks he's better than you! That bullied you mercilessly all throughout school! And now you're going to LIVE with him?_

There were seven steps that led to the front door.

_Remember 10__th__ grade? When he switched out your Vanilla pudding for mayonnaise? _

One step.

_And what about when you fell asleep in class, and he cut half of your hair shorter than the other?_

Another step.

_When he kept putting chewed gum in your hair during 1__st__ period?_

4 steps left.

_He 'accidentally' squirted ketchup and mustard all over your new white t-shirt…remember?_

More than halfway there.

_In sophomore year of college, he told everyone nasty stories about you, didn't he?_

5 steps. Another step, another memory.

_And every year, on your birthday, he would make up another insult, just for you._

Almost there…

_In High School, when you weren't looking, he'd doodle on your paper, getting you into trouble, wouldn't he?_

The last step…

_You hate him, Hermione. You always have. Haven't you?_

The giant doors stood before me. I hesitated once more. Should I go in?

I took a deep breath, a few steps, and the doors swung shut eerily behind me.

Inside, it was, well, heaven. The soft glow of the lamps showed bookcases lining the walls, a fireplace, couches, tables, carpets, shining wood floors, and doors leading to other rooms. I was staring at the books, wondering if I'd have a chance to read all of them.

"Hey, uh, Hermione?" A soft voice muttered

I spun around. Malfoy stood, illuminated by the soft fire that must've started while I had my back turned.

"I'm…I'm really sorry…Normally I'm not spacey, I swear." I murmured, looking down.

"No," he said, taking a step closer, "You have a reason to be spacey. How about I show you to your room, then?"

I swallowed. "Thanks."

He tuned on his heel, and opened one of the doors. Through it was a long hallway, no doors or portraits. Few lights were lit, making it slightly difficult to see. At the end of the hallway, we took a flight of stairs up. He stopped at a set of double doors at the top of the stairs.

He paused. "Excuse me for a moment." And he disappeared. I looked around. This hallway was better lit, with a window at either end, though the curtains were currently drawn. Some paintings hung in between the many doors that lined the walls. Before I had the chance to look at them, Malfoy re-appeared, holding a pile of neatly folded somethings in his hands. He extended them to me.

"What-? I asked, curious.

"Spare clothes. You know, to sleep in? They're all I have. Sorry." He replied, smoothly slipping past me and down the hallway. We stopped three doors down from his.

"Here," He said, opening the door, "This is your bedroom, the closet is on the left, the bathroom is the door to the right. You'll find everything you need in there, feel free to call one of the servants with the telephone if you need, that's what they're there for." He paused, then, "Goodnight…Hermione." And he closed the door. I heard a silence, then a set of footsteps that disappeared down the hall.

"Goodnight…Draco."

I am a girl. That means that yes, I have girly tendencies. After we said our goodnights, I didn't even look at the bed. No. I went into the bathroom, locked the door, stripped, and took a hot shower. And then I cried. I cried for Trish, my best-friend-turned-enemy. I cried for Ron, who decided to cheat on me with aforementioned enemy. I cried for myself, mainly. Yes, I was selfish for the thirty minutes that I was soaking up the warmth. My boyfriend had cheated on me with my best friend, and I was now living with the one person on the planet who I have ever truly hated? Yeah, looks to me like I had a pretty good reason to cry.

After the sob-fest was over, I crawled into the bed. The ridiculously soft, warm, and comfy bed, mind you. And I thought about Ron.

"_Hey honey!" I called out as Ron pulled up the drive. He got out, gave a half wave in my direction, and called back, "Hey, can you help me with some of this stuff?" He didn't wait for an answer. Frowning slightly, as I had been expecting a little more enthusiastic greeting, I went to go help him carry in his stuff. "How was the trip?" I asked him, grabbing his ski bag. _

"_Good." _

"_Have fun?"_

"_Yeah."_

"…_Is something wrong?"_

"_No."_

_I went downstairs, worried. He talks more than this. Why didn't he seem happy? It's like he seemed reluctant to talk to me…_

_I went back upstairs to get another bag. _

That night, as I cuddled up closer to him in bed, he turned over, away from me. Turned to sleep on his left side, specifically. I think it was then that I knew something was really wrong. Ron _never_ slept on his left side. _Ever._

It was downhill from there. He talked less to me, stayed up late on the phone and computer, avoided my eye. I…I think I knew that we were about to…to break up, but I guess I was just in denial. I should've seen it coming, I suppose. But I didn't, and here I am. Sleeping in the house of Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this took so long, and is so crappy. I just hit a wall, and could not write. I went back and did minor edits to previous chapters, but hopefully I can actually get some stuff out after this. Anywho. Here you go, And I'll hopefully have another one out soon.

HERMIONE POV

Pain.

Fear.

A woman cackles nearby.

All I can feel is pain.

I'm scared.

I hear a scream.

It's mine.

I see a face.

Blurry.

Whispers.

Suddenly, the pain is gone.

I cannot move.

The face is clearer.

Familiar.

It's—

BANG!

"AGH!"

I shot up in bed, clutching at my heart, the loud noise still echoing in my ears. Breathing heavy, I turn to face Ron. "What the Hell…" I panted, eyes closed, "Was that for?!"

"Excuse me, miss, but I had to wake you up." A soft voice murmured

My eyes shot open. The room was totally unfamiliar. None of my stuff was here, and where –was... Ron. "Idiot." I muttered to myself, closing my eyes and clenching my teeth.

"Miss?" The woman questioned at the side of the bed, "Master Draco told me to check up on you. He says that you need to leave for work."

"Thank you…" I looked at her questioningly, asking with my eyes.

"Louise, Miss"

"Thank you, Louise. Tell Malfoy that…Well, just tell him that I'll be down in a few minutes."

The woman nodded, and slipped out the door.

I let my head fall forward, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Ron.

I love him. With everything I have. Sure, we fight sometimes, and yeah, he can be mind-bogglingly stupid and clueless, but I feel that we…well, we fit. We know each other, and everything _about_ each other. But apparently, I wasn't enough.

I shook my head slightly, with a sad smile on my face. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. I wonder when he changed? When he first started…stared cheating on me. I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair, trying to clear my head. When I looked around, I realized that all I have to wear today was my slightly wrinkled clothes from yesterday.

_Great. _I thought to my_self. Just perfect. _ I sighed again, and walked to the door, intending to go and ask Malfoy if he had anything I could wear, when my foot hit something soft near the end of my bed. Looking down, I saw a pile of clothes, with a note on top.

_Wear these today_

_We can get you some more clothes later._

_-DM_

I shrugged to myself. They'll do.

As I unfolded them, I had to wonder, how does he know my size? Medium top, a soft blue, 5/6 black jeans, and a pair of black shoes, size 8.

Freaky.

I changed into the clothes, leaving my dirty ones at the end of the bed. Stepping out of my room, I stopped to remember the way down. I took a right, passing 2 smaller doors and a set of double-doors, and went down the staircase. Entering the hallway, I shuddered. It was eerie, the lack of…well, anything. I walked as quickly as I could to the door at the end, yanked it open, and entered the main room once more.

DRACO POV

You know how weird of a feeling it is, waking up with a Granger in your house? No? well, it's freaky. Just knowing that my enemy is sleeping 3 doors down from me…well, it gives me the willies, to say the least.

To another matter, though. It's 8:30. Granger's going to make me late.

I start pacing the main room. I sent Louise to get her up a couple minutes ago, shouldn't she be down here? I mean, how long do girls take to get ready? Can't be longer than 5 minutes, right?

"GRANGER!" I yell, turning around, toward the door that leads to my room.

"No need to yell." She said, affronted, walking briskly toward me.

"Hurry up." I turned again, striding toward the doors that lead outside.

Two servants opened the wooden doors, to show the car already waiting in front. Peter, my personal servant, met me in front of the car, to hand me the keys.

"Have a nice day at work, Master Malfoy." Expressionless, like a good servant.

Another servant (Was his name Alex?) opened my car door, while Peter opened Granger's. Out of my peripherals, I saw her smile, nod, and say a quick 'thank you'.

In the car, I told her, "You don't have to thank them. They're paid to serve me."

"You should always be nice to people who do things for you." She frowned slightly as she spoke, and gave me a small glare.

I shrugged. "To each his own, Granger."

And we were silent the rest of the drive.


End file.
